Not Over You
by AuntieTana
Summary: Written for Bade Prompts. She was everywhere, how was he supposed to forget her?


**Hey guys! Sooo, I have no idea of what I'm doing, but I decided to sign up for the Bade prompts project because I thought it would be fun (and it really was) and when my prompt came and I saw it was "Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream" my mind just went to the first and only time I had eaten said brand of ice cream and this is based on it. Now to the sad part, I'm not totally happy with it because Miss Super Coordination here managed to injure both her hip and her knee and I couldn't spend the amount of time I wanted writing it. I hope this is somewhat decent and you guys enjoy it :)**

Life was being kind to Beck Oliver, when he told his parents he wanted to become a professional actor they practically laughed at his face, saying he would never make it. But he proved them wrong, during high school he started getting some minor roles on movies and finally, at age 20, Beck was casted on what apparently was going to be his big break.

Beck was filming in Europe, Italy to be more specific. After some long and exhausting weeks of work, he finally finished his first big movie. Beck thought he deserved some vacations and, even if it was a cliché, he decided to hit the road and have sometime to himself, to think. A road trip around Europe. On one of those lonely nights on his hotel room, those nights where you reflect on your life choices and question whether you regret doing something or not, he decided to watch some TV, see what was happening around the world and clear up his mind. Mindlessly zapping trough channels he saw lots of things, a new pointless war, some catastrophic weather disaster, dumb reality shows and the only thing that caught his attention: _her. _

Beck knew she was being really successful too, even more than him. Not too long after graduation she had been cast on a brand new TV show and it turned out the big hit of the season, soon enough she was doing movies too and now she was everywhere: every magazine, every red carpet, every awards ceremony; now she was considered the 'it girl' and even a teen idol. Beck laughed at that, the last person he saw as a teen idol was Jade West.

Jade West, his high school girlfriend. They haven't seen each other since the day she announced the big news about her big role. He remembered that day too well, Jade called him saying she wanted to see him; she wanted to tell him something. Stupid Beck thought she wanted him back, that all his efforts to win her over again finally paid off, but no. She only wanted to share her big news and after that, they never saw each other again. At least in person of course, because the image of Jade almost taunted him wherever he go. Like he said, the girl was everywhere and it did surprise him how they never meet at the Hollywood parties. He focused on her interview about her latest movie, it was a romantic comedy. Beck laughed again, who would've thought Jade would be starring in a romantic comedy. They were talking about the movie, what was it about and how was the process of her getting the role, he felt weird, watching his ex-girlfriend get interviewed, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to change the channel. He watched Jade, she hadn't changed much; she had long dark hair but the streaks of color were now missing, her facial jewelry was missing too but she still had the same look on her face, and even though she probably had tons of designers begging her to wear their designs, she still wore her typical black clothes and combat boots. Jade had to control her attitude now that she was a public figure but she still had the same mannerisms and he could tell that she was uncomfortable with the interview, thinking how dumb the reporter was and hiding it with a fake smile. Beck felt like a creeper, watching her without her knowing, like a stalker. And he felt more like a creeper when Jade was asked about her romantic status and Beck found himself strangely wishing Jade said she wasn't dating anyone at the moment.

"_No I'm not dating anyone. I've been single for a while now" _said Jade to her interviewer. Beck felt relieved.

"_Really? How come? I'm sure there are a lot of man chasing you" _The perky interviewer said and Beck just knew Jade was holding herself just not to be rude to the woman, he knew her too well.

"_There might be but I really want to be single, I'm only 19 and I want to enjoy my life" _Jade said playing with her jewelry and Beck smiled.

"_So, the movie is set in high school. How was Jade West during her high school years?" _Beck smiled again, he knew better than anyone the answer to that question and he wondered how much Jade would reveal about her high school experience.

"_I was even more sarcastic that I am now. Not everybody's favorite person" _She laughed while saying that "_I went to a performing arts school, it was really great". _The interviewer seemed satisfied with that answer and moved on to the next question.

"_The movie is also about young, intense love. Did you experience something like that when you were younger?" _Jade seemed even more uncomfortable now, she just raised an eyebrow and said "_I think everybody's first love is pretty intense"._

Beck turned off the TV; he knew there was no way Jade would be talking about their past relationship. He turned off the lights and tried to get some rest, he will be driving for hours tomorrow. After some hours trying to fall asleep, Beck decided to turn on the TV again and watch some boring movie that put him to sleep. '_Really?'_ he thought, he was zapping trying to find a bad movie and Jade West popped into his TV screen _again_. It wasn't an interview this time, it was just a reporter saying that she was spotted in Italy while on vacation.

"Great"

* * *

><p>Beck had been driving for hours now and since last night he couldn't stop thinking about Jade being on the same country. <em>'Don't be stupid Beck, you live on the same city and never jump into each other. And you're on the road and she's on a 5 stars hotel' <em>he thought. But he couldn't stop thinking about the small possibility. He stopped at the next gas station to fill his tank and grab something to eat and some coffee. Beck entered the convenience store and his eyes went straight to the freezer full of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and immediately felt the need to eat ice cream. He was in front of the freezer trying to find his favorite flavor when he heard a voice from behind.

"Really? Ben & Jerry's ice cream?"

There was no way, it couldn't be. He turned around to see the person behind that voice and his suspicions were right. It was no other than Jade West.

"What are you starstruck now? Like you don't know me" Jade said snarkily. He kinda was, what were the odds of them jumping into each other on a convenience store on a foreign country?, not to mention the fact that he had been thinking about her not too long ago.

"What's the problem with Ben & Jerry's?" he finally managed to say. Was he dreaming? He couldn't believe he was talking to her after all those years.

"Well, you are in Italy. The home of gelato that's the best ice cream in the world or whatever and you decide to eat stupid processed american ice cream" She explained to him, he half smiled. Same old Jade.

"Well, I'm homesick. I want to eat something to remind me of my home" Beck replied to her. She just rolled her eyes.

"You're not even from America"

"Last time I checked, America was a continent and Canada was in it. The United States _of_ America are a country" Beck said matter of factly. They used to have this little discussion back in the day when she said he wasn't American.

"Whatever, I need coffee" She said walking off of him, he couldn't help but follow her.

"I'm paying" Beck said to Jade as he took his wallet out of his pocket. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm on vacation" she answered. She ordered her coffee and he payed. "And you?"

"Same. I'm going to buy my ice cream, no matter what you think" he said and she just nodded, but he could tell she was hiding a small smile. "Wanna share?" he asked running a hair trough his hair, it was still very long.

"Sure"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they don't recognize you" They were sitting on the side of the road, Jade decided to go out when she noticed a girl looking at her for way too long. Now they were just watching the cars pass.<p>

"Don't eat the whole thing" She said to Beck, who was really occupied eating, while she took the pot of ice cream off his hands. "They don't expect me to be here, so they just assume there's no way I'm actually me" Beck laughed at her explanation.

"Yeah, why aren't you traveling in first class?" he asked, now curious.

"If you ever tell someone I got this sappy, I'll take off every single teeth you have with my bare hands" Jade threatened him "but look at the landscape, you can't see that if you're on a plane. Plus, people do recognize on planes and airports and it's really annoying, more when I have to control myself and not just tell them to get off of me."

"True" Beck said leaning closer to Jade "Stop eating the whole thing"

"Are you calling me fat now?" she snapped. '_Typical Jade' _Beck thought.

"I never said that" he answered. This was looking way too familiar.

"And what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be shooting the movie of the year" Jade asked him.

"I finished that, now I'm on vacation too" he said looking at Jade. It was weird, but he felt the same way about Jade he felt the last time they saw each other, he still wasn't over her. An idea came too his mind and to this day he doesn't know what came over him in that moment, but he was glad it happened. "We should travel together". Jade gave him a puzzled look and he continued.

"We're both alone, we're old friends. Why not?" Jade stayed in silence for a moment, obviously thinking about the idea. His heart was racing during that time, he was silently praying Jade would say yes; maybe this would be a new chance for them.

"Sure" Jade finally said, still looking a little confused. Beck just smiled and went with his instincts again and pressed a kiss to her lips. Now he was expecting Jade to slap him or punch him, throw the pot of Ben & Jerry's ice cream at him and run away but her reaction was very different. She smiled into the kiss and then kissed him back.

The truth is, after all this time, Jade wasn't over him either.

**Thank you guys for reading! If you liked it please review and if you didn't please review too. Anyway, hope you all have a nice day.**


End file.
